


盾冬26字母 alcohol for A

by SundaeM



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundaeM/pseuds/SundaeM
Summary: 一个很生硬的车正文走lof（我ao3应该只放车）Lof账号：猫头鹰想吃草莓酱🦉🍓
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	盾冬26字母 alcohol for A

但是这都不重要了，因为他的衣服现在在那个五分钟之前还是个惟妙惟肖的醉鬼的人手里。

Steve的手掌很大，指根有硬硬的一层茧，他自己也算不上是什么细皮嫩肉，但是被那层并不温柔的东西摩擦过的地方还是忍不住微微地打着颤，连睫毛也跟着悄悄地煽动起来。那身没来得及换掉的睡衣并未完全被对方脱掉，而是半推半就地挂在胸前，不上不下地正好把两颗好看的红樱子露在外面。

冷空气刺激着那两点凸起，Steve饶有兴致地伸出舌去尝，于是乳晕上便有星星点点的小疙瘩渐渐地并不明显地凸了起来，像是众星捧月似的簇拥着中间的乳头。牙齿衔住左边那粒羞涩地泛着嫩红的小东西轻轻厮磨着，偶有一丝微痛的触感，Bucky便不受控制地倒吸一口冷气，能坠出水的眼睛忍不住合上，因此长而密的睫毛显得格外明显，在对方的注视下微微打着颤。

金发男人一翻身把他压在卧室的墙上，素色的粗糙墙布磨过他的上半身，Bucky下意识地一缩身子，后背便抵到了身后男人结实的胸膛，Steve当然清楚这是怎么一回事，但是美人主动投怀送抱简直正中他的下怀。

他顺势用胳膊锁住了动了情的小美人，双手从肚脐眼周围的紧致线条一路摸到更上面的地方，满意地感受到怀里的青年微微发着抖，显然是在克制着什么。“Bucky……”于是便凑到他耳边顺着软软的耳垂舔，湿热的舌划过耳廓，锋利的虎牙在可爱的耳垂上轻轻地刺了刺。

“嗯……”Bucky意识已经不是很清楚了，后面的水流得太多，沿着大腿根往下直到膝盖窝都被又黏又滑的肠液浸得湿湿黏黏，再加上身后的人肆无忌惮毫无保留的撩拨，修长而有着好看的线条的腿软了下来，大腿间打着滑，一时间竟有些站不稳，又因为Steve胳膊的禁锢，他只好由着身体向后倒。

蓝绿色的眼睛直直地摔进了那汪清澈的蓝色中，于是清澈的天蓝色便被雄狮般的欲望勾勒出了一圈挣破了克制的红。

棕发的小美人被推了一把肩，整个人重心不稳地摔进了那张看上去就很软的大床上，背后还是那人的胳膊。

Steve爱惜地用舌头去勾画身下浑身被蒸熟似的泛着红的美人的眼睛，得到的回应是对方环住他腰身的胳膊，有着明显的肌肉线条的胳膊用了点力往下压，那张被天神抚摸过的脸庞便猝然靠近，脸上稀稀拉拉地挂着一些没好好修剪的金棕色胡子，天蓝色的眼睛震惊地望着他。Steve的眼睛是那样清澈，Bucky一眼就可以从那里面看到自己现在的样子。

简直可以说是太糟糕了。

他索性闭上眼，卯了点劲儿再把上位的人往下压，头轻轻地从床上抬起来一点，于是很轻易地，羞涩而水润的唇撞上了对方那被胡子遮住了一丁点儿的有些干燥的嘴唇。

他是没有跟人接过吻的，不知道原来去碰碰喜欢的人的嘴巴都需要这么大的力气和勇气。

Bucky青涩地去用舌尖试探对方因震惊没回过神而紧闭的唇缝，像是小狼用舌头喝水一样轻轻地舔舐着，于是那干涩的唇便染上了些许水渍。他不知道下一步该干什么，于是卸了力把头老老实实地放回了床上。金发男人像是才缓过神似的，舌头灵巧地扫了一圈自己的嘴唇，把刚刚那人的气息悉数含进自己的口内。

可是小狼的那点食量根本不够成年雄狮填牙缝。

Steve扳过Bucky因有些不好意思而转过去的头，手指钳住他的下颌，强迫那个不太敢与此时的他对视的美人抬头直视他的眼睛。小美人吃痛，一声到嘴边的“Steve?”还未说出口便被对方恶狠狠的吻堵住了。

Steve不知道怎么样接吻，他从来没试过，但是他知道他想要什么。

粗糙的舌头从下巴窝一路扫到上唇峰，不等对方那声呓语溢出喉咙，他便用嘴唇牢牢地锁住了他的，微微一掀嘴角，犬牙便轻轻地刺进了对方柔软的唇肉，有很细微的血锈味儿往外冒。他带着一副想把对方整个人吃进去的气势，不容抵抗地用舌尖撬开对方的唇缝，然后是乖巧整齐的牙齿，一路往里探。舌头贪婪地去尝对方的口腔内壁，尝完之后又转去与小美人的舌头厮磨。Bucky在他舔进来时吓了一跳，舌头忍不住地往后躲，可对方那像狮子一样强烈的占有欲怎么可能会让他成功。两人的舌触碰到的一瞬间Bucky一激灵，脊背上都冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。快感从腰窝开始，沿着脊柱一路往上攀，达到头顶时他又是一抖，一瞬间眼睛里立刻含了水，望向Steve的时候像是要化掉。

罪魁祸首也不是很好受，下腹的东西涨得极热而硬，堪堪地抵在身下那个正在发着抖的青年柔软的腿肉间，隔着对方没有被脱掉的裤子布料和自己的两层裤子摩擦着，像是有一片羽毛在轻轻地挠着你的心头，有些让人抓狂却又忍不住悄悄红了耳尖。

这个吻在Bucky开始推拒和用从喉咙挤出来的声音小声地哼唧后被Steve恋恋不舍地结束。小美人被吻得七荤八素，一时间还有点缺氧，显然不太舒服，下意识地动了动四肢想要把自己缩起来，不动还好，一动，大腿直接夹到了那块又热又硬的东西，惊得Steve倒吸一口冷气，差点没忍住直接抽插起来。

Bucky也是男人，当然知道他夹到了什么，顿时红透了脸，连忙松了腿向对方道着歉，看上去十分不知所措。Steve忍不住笑出了声，顺手扒了那个跟个煮熟了的虾一样红的小美人的裤子，露出了对方包臀的小内裤。肠液的分泌一秒钟都没有停止过，打湿了内裤好大一块布料，原本灰色的布料湿了之后变成了深灰色，对比十分明显，翘起的阴茎也是湿答答地，龟头从松紧带那里翘出去，指向平坦的小腹。

Steve觉得很新奇：“Bucky，这么等不及吗？”平平淡淡的一句话惹得小美人羞红了脸，转过身把脸埋进了枕头里，选择用后背面对对方。

好吧，既然如此，看来也不需要做什么心理工作了。Steve耸耸肩，毫不留情地扯了对方的内裤。黏腻的液体从后穴连出来接到内裤的布料上，在内裤被脱掉时牵出了一根透明的线。他忍不住咽了咽口水，喉结在皮肤下滑动了好几下。

Bucky用手肘撑起身子，红着脸往后看，Steve感受到了他的目光，大手从膝盖窝摸上去，大力地揉捏了几把屁股上白嫩的软肉，再往上从腰窝一路向上模到了肩胛骨，肩胛骨由于Bucky的动作起伏着，线条好看得像是在追逐猎物时的白狼。他没忍住一口咬了上去，那是用足了力气的，犬牙实实在在地浅浅地刺进了皮肤，拔出来时便有个红色的小点，在那圈牙印里十分突出。Bucky轻轻地喘了喘，硬是咬着嘴唇把那点羞耻的呻吟咽了进去。

他的肠液实在是很足，根本不需要什么润滑油来润滑，Steve把他的手指探到穴口，那些粉嫩的软肉便剧烈地收缩着想要把指尖吃进去。

他又一次咽了咽口水。

第一根手指伸进去时十分困难，那些肠肉疯狂地压着那个并不算粗的异物，拼命地吮吸着那根实际上并不能满足它们的手指，Steve往里探的时候Bucky难耐地扭着身子，疼得忍不住弓起了腰，房间里充斥着水声和他吸鼻子的声音，听着像是被欺负惨了。

“Steve，有……有点疼……”他可怜巴巴地转头去看Steve，却被对方的一下按压堵得闭上了嘴，关住了满嘴的喘息和呻吟。可能是找到他那个地方了，Steve这么想着，第二根手指也送了进来，肠肉更剧烈地绞紧，卖力地吮吸着。他的两根手指呈剪刀状地扩张着，慢慢地向前，直到又一次触到了那几粒小肉球。Bucky把嘴角咬得更紧，紧到有一丝殷红悄悄地淌了出来，可惜全身敏感的神经都在感受身后那个被深入的地方，因此他咬破嘴唇时那一点微小的痛感并没有被重视。

Steve来来回回地用手指抽插着，刻意地避开了那一处让Bucky呼吸的节奏都变得乱而难耐的地方，满意地看到对方含着水的眼睛充满情欲地望向他，无声地诉说着欲望。肠肉仍然在剧烈地收缩，但是他已经等不了了。

在床上把他弄疼，算了，这听上去其实妙得不得了。

他褪掉了自己的裤子，赤裸着身子跪在Bucky身后。他扳过被情欲淹没的那个小美人，让他面对自己。Bucky转过身一眼看到了那存在感爆棚的肉茎，紫黑色的茎身涨得那样大，硬得根本不需要扶。他突然有些害怕，目光躲闪地吞了吞口水。“Steve…….这真的可以进来吗…….”要不就算了几个字他还没有说出口，对方就笑着扳开他的双腿往两边打开，硕大的龟头在穴口顶了顶，Bucky的身子立刻软了下去，惊人的热度烫得他忍不住把腿缠到了对方身上。Steve毫不留情地把那尺寸惊人的东西抵了进去，在软肉的挤压下困难地往前探着，他的额头上冒出了细细密密的汗珠，一句脏话被他硬生生咽了进去。

太紧了，真的太紧了。他咬着牙停了下来。Bucky的哭声从他挡着嘴巴的指缝里泄出来，带着委屈和情欲煽染着Steve的意志。“很想要吗，Bucky？”对方的声音混合着他独有的气息十分有存在感地落在他的耳垂上，虽然是询问的语气，但上位者在问的同时轻轻地顶弄了一下。

Bucky的呻吟声随着他的动作毫无保留地溢出来，他几乎是一边哭一边点头的，Steve像是得到了什么许可一样，俯身把对方整个人压进了床里，他的双手扣紧对方的之后放在了身下人的头顶，Steve低头去啃咬小美人的嘴唇，温柔地舔舐他刚刚自己咬出来的伤口，舔掉小美人脸上还未干涸的眼泪，亲吻着他的眼睛，用嘴唇去贴紧他的眼皮，堵住他将要落下的泪水。

“那么……”Steve低低地喘了一声，不知是在对自己说还是在对Bucky说道。他动腰一把拔出了原本被紧紧地吸着的肉茎，Bucky闭上了眼睛，睫毛疯狂地煽动着，茎身与肠壁的快速摩擦爽得他忍不住张嘴咬住了在他上方的Steve的肩。Steve挺了身插了进去，龟头一下抵到了深处的那个地方，用力大得让Bucky感觉他几乎是恶狠狠地撞在了上面，他于是哭得更狠了，喉咙却像是抵着个球一样突然发不出声音，只能睁着眼睛任由泪水从脸颊滚落到自己的胸口。

撞到敏感点的后果就是肠肉吸得更卖力了，像是要把他的阴茎吸进去一样，分泌着黏腻的肠液的同时疯狂地绞着他的茎身，吸得他没忍住地飚了句脏话。他尝到了小美人的甜头，终于不再克制那早已澎湃的情欲。

又是狠狠地拔出来。Bucky瞬间像是恢复了声音一样，呜咽着把脸埋进了Steve的颈窝里。可是他不知道Steve在想着什么，自然也没有准备好面对那暴风雨般的情爱。对方挺了腰身，狠狠地操了进去，茎身擦过前列腺的一刹那Bucky闭紧了眼睛，而后龟头又一次直直地抵到了那几粒小肉球，Bucky忍不住把腿缠得更紧，可是这样只让肠肉绞得更加剧烈，让Steve的理智离得更远了一点。

他低头吻了吻小美人，拔出来后又咬紧牙关挺了进去，在缓慢的几次挺进和拔出后，他仿佛是适应了那肠道的紧致，准备开始真正地去疼爱身下的美人。可是Bucky并没有适应对方大得吓人的阴茎，疼痛被快感盖了过去后便是难以忍受的情欲，肠肉吸得越紧他便感觉越胀，那种胀痛里夹杂着快意，几乎要把他整个人淹没，那样烫的温度夹杂着强烈的爱意冲进他的身体，剧烈得让他口中那湿热的呻吟几乎再也憋不住，连对方的那句带着克制的脏话甩到他耳边时都能让他爽到战栗。

性爱本就充满快感，更何况Steve是他所谓的梦中情人。

在床上显然是上位者说了算。Steve又低头吻了吻Bucky的耳垂，最后一次缓缓地拔出自己的分身后，他做了一次深呼吸，开始了狂轰乱炸式的顶弄。腰身的挺动使他的大腿根部与身下Bucky的臀肉相互拍打着，粗硕的龟头一下一下地顶到身下人肠道深处的那点，剧烈的动作把Bucky推得直往前滑，然后又被Steve一把拽回来按着手腕大力地操弄。

他的动作撞得Bucky那些想要憋在喉咙口不显露出来的呻吟细细碎碎地溢出，每一次挺动都激得他忍不住地哭喊，那些呜呜咽咽却又在刚刚泄出嗓子眼时就被下一轮恶狠狠的顶弄给磨得失了声。Bucky抓着Steve用来禁锢他的那两只手，像是抓着救命的稻草一样。他一边极力把眼前的那团雾蒙蒙给眨掉，一边青涩地尝试着去回应对方。Steve察觉到小美人的反应后便更用了力，各种角度地深深顶入美人的小穴。

Bucky被他玩得已经没有一点力气了，在模糊的意识下射了几次又干性高潮了几次早已记不得了，只记得Steve温热的液体伴着他的爱意灌进来时对方怜爱的亲吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 后面还有一丢丢傻屌正文！


End file.
